Terrible tentation
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Tree-shot SasuSaku en cadeau pour la fin de l'année.
1. Chapter 1

**Joyeux Noël à tous !**

**En cette fin d'année, voici un two-shot réalisé spécialement pour l'occasion ! Prochain chapitre, le jour de l'an !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimers : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto**

Terrible tentation, arrête de me séduire à chaque regard, je ne pourrais que succomber tôt ou tard.

Sakura se mordit les lèvres en se refrénant de se jeter sur l'objet de ses uniques pensées depuis quelques jours. Elle en était à se demander si son imagination lui jouait des tours. Sasuke Uchiha qui l'avait repoussé pendant des années lui ferait de la bringue de manière peu subtile. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette impression, ses yeux de braise se posaient trop souvent sur elle alors qu'un sourire appréciateur sublimait son visage parfait.

La fleur de cerisier soupira en s'adossant contre l'arbre derrière elle alors qu'elle observait les deux garçons de son équipe s'entraîner. Elle but à sa gourde tout en appréciant le repos après cette journée de combat amical entre membres de l'équipe 7. Bien qu'il lui sembla que le jeune Uchiha s'intéresse à elle, il n'avait pas été tendre, en témoignait le bleu sur son épaule qu'elle s'était récolté lors d'un moment d'inattention. Elle soigna sa blessure, résistant à l'envie de plus en plus grande de mâter les deux beaux jeunes hommes qui s'affrontaient.

Sasuke et Naruto étaient devenus de très beaux spécimens, et il lui arrivait un peu trop souvent d'être rêveuse en leur présence. Naruto, étant chasse gardée, elle avait de nouveau fait fleurir ses sentiments pour le bel éphèbe, survivant de son clan, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que c'était vain d'espérer un quelconque retour d'affection.

Et pourtant, elle remarquait, depuis quelques temps, cette lueur d'intérêt chez Sasuke quand il l'apercevait. Elle rêvait éveillée, tout avait été plus simple entre eux dès l'instant où elle avait tu son amour insensé pour cet imbécile de déserteur. Elle avait compris, lors de son retour datant de deux ans, qu'il n'y aurait rien entre eux à part l'amitié. Elle s'en souvenait très bien, lors de son repenti, il lui avait jeté un regard hésitant ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait à sa réintégration. Elle avait senti qu'il craignait autant d'être rejeté que d'être de nouveau adulé alors elle s'était juste approché de lui pour lui donner une accolade tout en lui assurant que, plus rien, ne serait comme avant.

Et elle avait tenu sa promesse jusqu'à présent mais le comportement ambiguë de Sasuke envers elle remettait tout en jeu.

Sakura ferma les yeux pour ne pas que le corps d'Apollon de son soupirant accroche son attention. Elle ne lui céderait pas facilement car ce rustre l'avait plus d'une fois repoussé dans leur enfance, et il était hors de question qu'elle s'étale à ses pieds comme une crêpe juste parce qu'il lui accorderait enfin son cœur. Et puis, ce n'était pas sûr qu'il ait un soudain regain d'intérêt pour sa petite personne.

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en râlant intérieurement face à l'attitude étrange de son ami qui lui faisait perdre la tête en conjectures. Elle releva la tête pour se gorger de la vue de deux mâles, combattant sérieusement. Au moins, elle n'avait plus aucun scrupule ou remord pour se rincer l'œil.

Naruto, fidèle à lui-même, gardait des vêtements dans les tons orange pétard ou bleu ciel ce qui détournait, un peu trop souvent, sa vue du spécimen le plus intéressant par un maudit réflexe oculaire. Il portait le symbole Uzumaki en forme de spirale sur son T-shirt azur ainsi qu'un jogging orange, révélant sa musculature intéressante en étant un peu près du corps.

Quant à Sasuke, il avait opté par des vêtements, beaucoup plus fluides, bleu nuit. Il avait revêtu un haut sans manche qui s'adaptait à ses mouvements, laissant entrevoir parfois un peu de peau nacrée. Et ses magnifiques jambes étaient sublimées par le tissu léger qui les laissait à l'air libre sur le côté. Il était à croquer.

Sakura profitait de sa position pour l'observer se battre, il était sublimé dans les combats par ses techniques mises en valeur par sa grâce. Tout lui semblait aisé mais surtout il était terriblement beau dans son art de combattre.

Elle eut un petit sourire en constatant l'absence d'animosité entre les deux hommes, ils ne se battaient que dans le but de s'améliorer ainsi que d'estimer l'autre sans pour autant chercher à blesser ou à tuer. Elle appréciait grandement le changement d'attitude de Sasuke vers une conduite plus pacifiste, il était enfin apaisé ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant maintenant.

Elle soupira à nouveau en levant les yeux au ciel, elle retrouvait ses pensées de petite fille pour ce goujat alors qu'il ne lui adressait qu'un peu plus de regards tendancieux. Elle avait une piètre opinion d'elle-même à revenir volontairement dans les filets de l'amour pour cet idiot d'Uchiha.

Son attention revint vers les garçons qui avaient décidés d'un commun accord de faire une pause. Apparemment, Naruto s'était foulé la cheville en effectuant un déplacement rapide, et il voulait attendre que Kyubbi lui répare cette égratignure avant de continuer à se défouler sur son meilleur ami.

Sasuke soupira de bien être tout en levant ses mains sur sa tête afin de s'étirer ce qui faisait ressortir la finesse de sa silhouette.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir le soupçonnant de se mettre en valeur devant elle de manière volontaire, il ne lui retourna qu'un sourire amusé alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle. Elle le dévisagea en le laissant s'approcher d'un pas leste. Sasuke possédait toujours cet air hautain bien qu'à présent son dédain soit remplacé par une expression de moquerie affectueuse. Il posa son bras au-dessus d'elle tandis qu'elle se répétait un millier de fois que c'était impossible d'être aussi négligemment sexy. Il se pencha vers elle, avec un sourire mutin, pour attraper sa bouteille d'eau.

Sakura maudit les papillons dans son ventre de recevoir juste sa tendresse. Sasuke se laissait sûrement plus facilement aller à son charme naturel maintenant qu'il n'était plus une proie de choix pour elle, il ne la draguerait pas de son plein gré.

Le froissement léger des vêtements de l'homme de ses pensées la ramena au présent, c'est-à-dire à Sasuke en train de tirer la langue parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à extraire sa bouteille. Ceci la ramena de nouveau à ses doutes, Sasuke ne cherchait jamais ses affaires parce qu'il les rangeait parfaitement, serait-ce un prétexte pour rester pencher sur elle ?

Elle s'empêcha de se concentrer sur le petit muscle rose de sortie en fermant les yeux, éloigner la tentation mais l'envie reste. L'odeur de Sasuke emplissait ses narines, et elle le sentait encore haleter de sa joute précédente. Elle l'entendit râler contre Naruto qui mettait un bordel pas possible dans leurs sacs juste par amusement.

Sakura ne s'arrogea le droit d'ouvrir ses mirettes qu'une fois Sasuke éloigné suffisamment d'elle. Elle respira plus à son aise à présent qu'il avait reculé de quelques pas même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder évoluer sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Sasuke était en train de boire, rien de plus banal, sauf qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à exposer sa gorge ainsi que sa pomme d'Adam à l'attention de la seule demoiselle présente. Sakura mit sa main devant la bouche tout en cherchant à se faire la plus petite possible et, surtout, ne pas paraître intéressée par Sasuke, se donnant en spectacle.

L'eau dégoulina de ses lèvres pour suivre la ligne de sa mâchoire pour finir par dévaler sa nuque et se perdre sur son torse.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure en expirant fortement. De tout autre garçon, elle aurait trouvé cette attitude balourde mais, sur Sasuke, cette petite goutte d'eau avait juste rehaussé ses contours.

Et, le dernier des Uchiha profita de cette occasion pour enlever le haut avec sensualité. Sublime, il fit passer le tissu au-dessus de sa tête tout en contractant son ventre. Tout ce qu'il faisait avait une certaine grâce, il était impossible de ne pas craquer. Son corps sculpté par les nombreux entraînements avait tout d'attirant. Ses pectoraux ainsi que ses abdominaux se révélaient bien dessinés et prêts à être croqués. Elle imagina juste un instant la saveur de sa peau sous sa langue mais ce n'était pas les quelques baisers timides sur sa joue qui aurait pu la renseigner.

Une main blanche se perdit sur son ventre alors qu'il lui jetait un petit sourire désarmant avant de déverser le contenu de la bouteille sur sa tête.

L'eau s'appropria son corps en millions de gouttelettes, courant sur sa peau et le parant d'étoiles sous un rayon de soleil. Il pouvait être encore sublimé au possible.

Sakura laissa sa bouche ouverte alors qu'elle rêvait d'être l'une de ses perles d'eau éphémère gouttant la joie du contact avec son fantasme éveillé.

Sasuke secoua sa tête pour se débarrasser du liquide dégoulinant de ses cheveux, et en se redressant, il eut un sourire dévastateur empreint de tellement de luxure que Sakura crut qu'elle allait s'asphyxier sur place.

Sasuke dodelina de la tête comme s'il s'amusait comme un petit fou tout en ajoutant avec sa voix sarcastique qu'elle devait redescendre sur terre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne année ! En fait, j'ai rallongé un peu l'histoire donc il y aura un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine ! Bonne lecture !**

De honte, Sakura avait fui le terrain d'entraînement.

Elle était aussi très en colère, et pas seulement contre elle-même. Elle ne devrait pas se bercer d'illusions aussi puériles concernant son ami ce qui la dérangeait déjà pas mal, mais il fallait ajouter à tout cela que Sasuke la provoquait depuis un mois.

Elle en avait assez de passer dans les douches ANBU juste au moment où monsieur lui permettait d'admirer son formidable fessier, et n'allait pas lui faire croire que la petite serviette qui glissait était un pur hasard en sa présence. Elle en était ressortie, la dernière fois, rouge comme une tomate après une rapide toilette où elle crut mourir quand, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, il lui avait parlé par-dessus la cabine ne se gênant point pour la regarder.

Et ses poses lascives ne se révélaient que lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés, et il la frôlait soi-disant innocemment, depuis quelques temps, ce qui la mettait dans un état hormonal aussi frustrateur que déchaîné.

Décidemment, c'était louche, pas seulement dans ses attitudes, Sasuke faisait parfois des sous-entendus dans ses phrases. Rien de bien méchant, c'était à la limite de la drague.  
Et Sakura ne pouvait décidemment pas se plaindre pour harcèlement sexuel, c'était un peu exagéré mais surtout personne ne la croyait car le bougre était discret, à croire qu'elle était la seule à avoir remarqué son manège.

La vie était injuste !

La jeune femme tapa du pied au sol ce qui fit trembler quelque peu les habitations alentour. Prenant aussitôt un air coupable doublé de surprise, elle fila le plus discrètement possible avant de se faire accuser de tentative d'attentat contre un quartier paisible de Konoha, à cause de ses humeurs fluctuantes pour les imbécilités d'un jeune homme.

Elle décida de faire les courses pour le repas de ce soir, l'amenant ainsi d'un pas rapide, évacuateur de stress, vers le magasin le plus proche. Dans les rayons, elle ne cessait de râler contre son coéquipier au comportement étrange. Elle était particulièrement dérangée par ses attaques tentatrices surtout qu'il ne se gênait pas pour aligner les conquêtes d'un soir, alimentant tous les ragots sur la future madame Uchiha, grand sujet de préoccupation pour le village. Et cet imbécile avait même osé chasser dans son entourage. Quand Ino, ravie à l'impossible, eut l'audace de lui décrire sa nuit de folie avec le descendant Uchiha, Sakura avait cru pouvoir ensevelir, sous les décombres, Konoha parce qu'il avait osé coucher avec sa rivale. Elle ne leur avait pas encore pardonné cet écart. Non, elle n'était pas jalouse, sa fierté avait été piquée. Elle s'était toujours disputé les faveurs de Sasuke avec Ino alors elle ne supportait que celui-ci l'ait lui préférée en première.

A ce souvenir, elle releva la tête en retroussant son nez de mécontentement.

C'était un bourreau des cœurs, et elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par ce beau parleur. C'était décidé, elle arrêterait de lui porter un quelconque intérêt dû-t-il se promener nu comme un vers devant ses mirettes. C'était terminé, son cœur ne flancherait plus pour cet homme dont elle avait été amoureuse pendant une majeure partie de sa vie. Ce petit retour de ses sentiments dans son cœur n'était qu'une regrettable passade. Et, elle irait remettre les idées en place à son ami en l'écroulant de honte face à son comportement.

Satisfaite de ses bonnes résolutions, Sakura paya ses quelques courses avant de se diriger vers son chez-elle avec contentement. Elle avait un mental d'acier, et ce n'était pas un petit merdeux d'Uchiha qui allait lui faire perdre la tête maintenant qu'elle devenait une jeune femme désirable. Il avait eu sa chance auparavant, c'était fini, plus jamais, elle ne s'intéressait à lui qui avait trahi sa confiance plus d'une fois.

Sakura leva la tête de son paquet de son course quand elle entendit la voix caractéristique de Naruto. Elle aperçut sa chevelure blonde furibonde, dans la foule, filer vers Ichiraku ce qui la fit sourire, elle alla à sa poursuite, désirant passer un peu de temps avec lui, loin de toute cette tension avec Sasuke.

A son plus grand malheur, son tortionnaire l'accompagnait ainsi que Kiba.

Sakura allait rebrousser chemin quand elle perçut distinctement son prénom, accompagné d'un rire Uchiha qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Résistant un instant à la curiosité, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Les hommes s'installaient à table en commençant à parler d'elle ce qui la convainquit de les espionner.

« Je ne trouve pas la situation très amusante, commenta Naruto.

- Moi, non plus, marmonna Kiba en levant le menton et en toisant méchamment le ténébreux. Je trouve que tu es avantagé, Sasuke, tu la vois quasiment tous les jours ! »

Sasuke, dos à Sakura, s'étira avant de répondre :

« Tu n'avais pas à me provoquer, avec ton défi, si tu la voulais pour toi toute seule !

- Ce n'était pas, un défi ! Franchement, les mecs, vous êtes vraiment des sales traîtres !

- Mais j'ai rien fait, se plaignit Naruto.

- Justement, râla Kiba. Tu ne l'as pas empêché de s'en prendre à Sakura ! »

Sasuke ricana alors que Naruto eut un sourire d'excuse pour l'Inuzuka avant que celui-ci ne reprenne.

« Je vous faisais confiance quand je vous ai dit que je l'aimais ! »

Sakura porta un doigt à sa bouche avec un air dubitatif. Alors ce serait pour cette raison que Kiba passait, tous les jours, devant chez elle, en cachant un bouquet de fleurs derrière son dos qu'elle croyait être à destination d'une autre ? C'est vrai que son air timide aurait dû la mettre en alerte mais, à vrai dire, elle pensait un peu trop à Sasuke ces derniers temps pour remarquer une tentative de drague plus conventionnelle. Et puis, Kiba ne lui avait jamais offert ses fameux bleuets.

« De toute façon, avec ta couardise, j'avais gagné d'avance, répliqua Sasuke.

- Là, n'est pas le problème, tu es déloyal ! Tu m'adresses, tous les jours, un regard noir quand je pars la voir.

- Tu n'avais pas à dire qu'elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour moi et, qu'ainsi, son cœur était libre, dit Sasuke avec beaucoup de ressentiment. La preuve est faîte que je l'intéresse toujours. »

Sakura se retint de respirer alors que des larmes amères naissaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle avait la gorge serrée d'être ainsi le jouet de ses hommes idiots et jaloux. Elle se sentait triste, et terriblement déçu par son ami Sasuke, c'était un coup de couteau, de plus, dans son cœur. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, ce devait terriblement amusant. C'était tellement facile de lui faire du mal parce qu'elle était très émotive.

« Si tu avais vraiment des couilles, tu irais lui dire ce que tu ressens au lieu de t'amuser de son amour pour toi, vociféra Kiba.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour m'exhorter à me déclarer.

- Les mecs, on se calme… », tonna Naruto.

Le silence se fit, quelques secondes, dans une gêne commune mais le cœur de Sakura battait fortement dans sa poitrine. La fleur de cerisier se mordit les lèvres, attendant la réaction de Sasuke avec impatience.

« …Je vous trouve vraiment idiots de vous disputer pour une fille ! Kiba, tu n'as aucune chance avec elle si tu ne te bouges pas…

- …mais…

- Et Sasuke, c'est vraiment bas de te moquer d'elle. Et, je ne sais plus où me mettre quand tu nous fais une séance de strip-tease avec vol plané de vêtements en prime, pense à moi ! Le coup de la bouteille, mais j'ai cru que j'allais t'étriper ! Tu vas finir par la tuer de concupiscence !

- Tiens, tu connais ce mot, se moqua Sasuke.

- Imbécile ! Tu lui fais du mal ! »

L'attention de Sakura était focalisée sur le visage en colère de Naruto alors elle fut surprise de ce que Sasuke avoua d'une voix basse.

« Elle me désire, c'est tout…

- Et, tu vas rester là-dessus ! As-tu oublié ce qu'elle ressentait pour toi ?

- C'est du passé, s'énerva Sasuke. Je suis capable de faire tourner la tête de n'importe quelle femme, ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est de l'amour. Sakura, n'y échappe pas ! Tu as vu comme elle me regarde ? Elle a presque la bave aux lèvres…

- Avouons aussi que c'est aussi un petit peu normal, quand tu es à moitié à poil, en train de te caresser le torse, tout en sortant ta langue, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sakura aurait presque ri en apercevant Sasuke se braquer d'un mouvement de tête sur le côté. Kiba et Naruto rirent du comportement enfantin de leur ami. Les deux compères jetèrent un coup d'œil discret en direction de la jeune femme planquée, ils eurent un petit sourire avant de retourner à la charge. C'était peut-être à son tour de s'amuser.

« Donc, si on comprends bien, tu es désespérément amoureux d'une femme qui ne t'aimerait pas mais qui te désirerait seulement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit çà, s'énerva Sasuke.

- C'est ce que me dit mon décodeur d'Uchiha, le taquina Naruto.

- Sakura a tiré un trait sur notre passé, elle est passée à autre chose. C'était juste agréable de se sentir désiré par elle, je sais très bien qu'elle ne m'aime pas plus qu'en tant qu'ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as peut-être rallumé la flamme, proposa Naruto.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de flamme, râla Sasuke. On était trop jeune pour ça !

- En tout cas, je trouve que c'est bête de passer à côté d'une occasion pareille, rajouta Kiba de son grain de sel. J'ai toujours des chances avec elle, finalement !

- Je t'interdis de l'approcher !

- On se sent menacé ! Elle est tellement excitée à cause de toi qu'elle accepterait le premier mec prêt à lui faire oublier le goujat que tu es ! C'est mon jour de ma chance ! Dès que je la croise, je me déclare.

- Tu vas te faire rembarrer, le contra Sasuke. Tu as vraiment piètre opinion d'elle, comme si elle accepterait n'importe qui à ses côtés.

- Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus insultant envers elle, mais bon, l'amour fait faire des choses vraiment insensé ! Et vous dites n'importe quoi, c'est bien la preuve que vous êtes vraiment fous d'elle.

- Naruto, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis !

- C'est vrai, çà, crétin ! Et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle !

- Mais t'as qu'à aller lui dire que tu l'aimes, bon sang ! Elle est sûrement disposée à entendre tes mots d'amour, et qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Tu n'es qu'un pleutre si tu ne vas pas illico-presto lui faire une très belle déclaration de tes sentiments, posa comme sentence Naruto.

- Mais…

- Poule mouillée, attaqua Kiba.

- Fuyard !

- Chicken, chicken ! »

Les deux garçons titillaient l'habituellement impassible Uchiha qui sortait de ses gonds à chaque insulte, ce fut Naruto qui asséna le coup fatal, manquant de plonger dans l'hilarité la plus complète Sakura.

« Espèce de lâche ! »

Sakura aurait bien aimé voir la tête qu'arborait Sasuke mais il se leva, sans demander son reste, pour partir rapidement, droit dans sa direction. La meilleure solution résidait dans la fuite.

Hilare, elle s'élança dans la ruelle déserte, la plus proche, en courant.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et la poitrine, en feu, remplie d'émotions étranges. Elle était perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi penser parce qu'il lui faisait perdre la tête. C'était comme un léger vertige, un contentement bizarre de savoir que Sasuke lui faisait véritablement la cour. Il était sérieux même s'il avait réagi plus par provocation des deux imbéciles avec lesquels elle aurait une petite explication.

Sakura sourit au ciel alors que des larmes libératrices coulaient sur ses joues, elle se sentait à nouveau amoureuse ce qui lui arracha un rire cristallin de pure joie.

« Sakura ? »

Son cœur fit une envolée à l'entente de cette voix grave qui l'avait toujours troublée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le ponton du lac**

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction pour la fin de l'année, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir.**

**J'ai changé quelque peu de style sur ce dernier chapitre, je voulais essayer cette façon d'écrire alors dites-moi ce qui vous en pensez.**

**En raison d'examens proches ainsi que de contraintes purement scolaires, j'aurais beaucoup de difficulté à publier un chapitre par semaine ce qui fait que la fin des mes deux fanfictions en cours n'arrivera pas de sitôt. Et je m'en excuse, je serais très prise.**

**Bonne lecture !**

« Sakura ? »

Son cœur avait bien fait une envolée à l'entente de cette voix grave qui l'avait tant troublée.

Et Sakura se maudissait encore de sa faiblesse alors qu'elle se préparait à rejoindre ses coéquipiers pour se baigner dans le lac. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, s'interrogeant encore une fois, si un maillot deux pièces ne serait pas trop osé, au vu des avances que lui avait faites Sasuke.

Elle posa les mains sur ses lèvres, elle avait encore la sensation de leur baiser comme un fantôme. Sasuke s'était juste approché d'elle, avec inquiétude, pour sécher ses larmes. Il avait très vite compris qu'elle avait tout entendu et qu'elle lui en voulait bien sûr de lui faire perdre la tête. Il avait été tellement attendrissant quand il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis elle l'avait repoussé quand il avait été trop entreprenant.

Face à son miroir, à se demander si elle n'était pas trop attirante, elle ne savait pas si elle devait regretter cette étreinte qui brisait les clauses de leur amitié.

Pourtant, il avait semblé sincère…C'est juste qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée même qu'il puisse éprouver de l'amour pour elle. Elle trouvait ceci irréel.

Sasuke l'avait tant repoussé auparavant qu'elle ne pouvait accepter ses sentiments.

Et, de plus, Sakura trouvait louche qu'il est profité de leur premier baiser pour caresser sa peau avec autant d'audace. Elle l'avait arrêté à temps, lui remettant les idées en place d'une bonne droite. Monsieur Uchiha n'aurait pas tout acquis, il devait la conquérir avant d'avoir les mains baladeuses. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement, elle devait se faire un peu désirer. C'était de belles résolutions mais elle savait que Sasuke n'avait qu'à insister légèrement pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras. Son amour revenait en force maintenant qu'il la trouvait intéressante. Et, elle n'en pouvait plus de lutter contre son cœur, c'était épuisant.

Dans son reflet, elle voyait tout son trouble intérieur mais elle ne devait rien en laisser paraître devant Sasuke. Elle se recomposa une attitude digne. Sakura enfila une robe légère avant de prendre la route vers le lac.

Elle allait le revoir alors qu'elle avait passé son temps à l'éviter. Et Naruto, sale manipulateur, les avait invités pour un bain en insistant comme il savait si bien le faire pour les réunir. Elle ne regarderait pas le ténébreux, elle savait pertinemment que Sasuke saisirait l'occasion pour jouer de son corps tentateur. Elle ferait comme si elle ne le remarquait pas, et tout se passera bien en toute amitié tout honneur, du moins l'espérait-t-elle. Elle avait fait exprès de partir en retard pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec Sasuke, et elle ne doutait pas de la réussite de son stratagème.

Ce fut donc une grande déception pour elle de constater l'absence de Naruto à leur point de ralliement qui se trouvait être le petit ponton en bois.

Sakura soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, se sentant faible tout à coup. Alors, il n'y aurait que Sasuke avec elle. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, celui-ci nagea dans sa direction pour une belle apparition.

Dans une vision fantasmagorique, Sasuke se hissa à la force des bras sur le ponton, l'eau, ruisselant sur son torse d'apollon.

Sakura en eut le souffle coupé, ne pouvant se détacher du fantasme sur patte qui lui faisait de l'œil. Sasuke attrapa une serviette, la faisant glisser sensuellement sur ses abdominaux en ne la lâchant pas du regard. Dans un réflexe salvateur, la jeune fille mit une main devant sa bouche avant de se décider pour un plongeon rapide, l'éloignant de la tentation masculine. Elle ne pensait qu'à son seul sauveur sur cette terre, Naruto, qui ne tarderait pas à venir la secourir comme tout bon héros qu'il était. Malheureusement, les héros étaient aux abonnés absents aujourd'hui. Elle jeta sa robe par-dessus sa tête avant d'entrer dans l'eau fraîche, lui permettant de retrouver ses esprits et de snober Sasuke.

Cette tactique aurait pu marcher un bon bout de temps si le jeune homme, têtu comme pas possible, n'avait pas eu l'idée de la rejoindre à la nage pour lui rappeler à quel point il était beau, désirable et surtout sympathique quand il faisait des efforts.

Donc, Sasuke se mit à discuter avec elle, la mettant en confiance. Il ne parla pas de leur baiser mais, en fin stratège, la rassura en se comportant de meilleure manière tout en se rapprochant.

Sakura sentait venir qu'il allait perfidement se coller à elle, elle le voyait dans son regard, il avait cette petite lueur déterminée mais il se retint admirablement, prenant de ses nouvelles.

Elle lui lança un regard noir quand il osa déloger l'une de ses mèches de cheveux avec un doigt caresseur surtout quand il rajouta subitement :

« C'est vrai, je tiens beaucoup à toi ! »

Piquant la mouche devant autant d'audace, la demoiselle l'aspergea promptement mais, à sa plus grande surprise, son prétendant prit cet arrosage comme un jeu et ne tarda pas à lui rendre la pareille. Sasuke n'en resta pas sage pour autant et, s'amusant, il tenta de la couler. Et donc, ce petit écart de conduite se transforma en bataille aquatique où chacun piégeait l'autre en usant de milles ruses.

Et ses doigts sur sa peau étaient un délice bien qu'il n'est aucune intention séductrice.

Sakura tentait par tous les moyens à se dérober à son étreinte autant par jeu qu'à cause des réactions de son corps à sa présence. Et quand elle arrivait à l'avoir, elle limitait les contacts. En fait, ce fut pire parce que ce n'était qu'effleurements légers mêlés à l'excitation du jeu.

Alors quand à la fin de la partie, elle se retrouva, hilare, dans ses bras, elle ne put pas empêcher son corps de la trahir en se collant à son partenaire. Ses mains mâles sur sa peau, son souffle flatteur dans son cou et sa présence entière contre son corps, elle ne put réprimer les frissons de plaisir qui la parcoururent. Et, elle perdit toute sa raison dans le lac de ses ébènes.

Sasuke avait abattu toutes ses défenses, Sakura se sentait tellement vulnérable entre ses bras mais pourtant il n'en profita pas, la gardant contre elle tout en lui adressant un petit sourire, en coin, amusé qui la faisait fondre intérieurement.

Pourtant, la fleur de cerisier le sentait tendu contre elle, se maîtrisant pour ne pas se jeter sur ses lèvres. Son cœur battait très fort quand elle se rapprocha de lui avec hésitation, faisant toucher leurs nez. Une chaleur sans nom s'emparait de ses entrailles. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui, elle en avait toujours rêvé, elle en avait assez d'être raisonnable, elle avait envie de profiter de lui, même si ce n'était que quelques heures ou quelques jours. Elle pouvait tout à fait tenter d'y goûter.

Oubliant ses anciennes résolutions, elle pencha la tête pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'elle contenait depuis des années. Elle soupira de bonheur quand il répondit à son étreinte.

Entre les caresses et les baisers désordonnés, Sakura explosait de sentiments trop longtemps enfouis. Elle débordait de joie, c'était tellement fort que sa poitrine explosait en feu d'artifice salvateur. Sa tête lui tournait sous cet afflux de sensations corporelles et sentimentales ou sous l'ivresse du baiser, elle ne savait plus. Elle se sentait vaciller sous ce bonheur trop intense, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues alors qu'elle l'étreignait de toutes ses forces. L'eau battit autour d'elle, elle perdait pied sous son contact.

Elle ne comprit pas comment elle se retrouva sur le ponton en sanglots réconfortée par Sasuke.

Sakura s'accrocha à lui, libérant toutes ses frustrations des dernières années par les larmes, alors que Sasuke lui demandait pardon tout en la couvrant de baiser. Elle se sentait en sécurité, et en même temps, terriblement exposée à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui avouer tout ce qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle depuis qu'il était revenu jusqu'à son déni de tels sentiments pour permettre leur amitié.

« Je t'aime. Alors, surtout…surtout, ne joue pas avec moi… ne me brise pas, une nouvelle fois.»

En réponse, Sasuke l'étreignit plus fort pour la rassurer tout en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Il lui expliqua à quel point il était sérieux, les raisons de son amour et aussi le bonheur qu'il ressentait à ce que ce soit réciproque. Il avait été idiot de la chercher un peu en la tentant mais il voulait s'assurer qu'elle, aussi, désirait aller plus loin que leur amitié.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis tout à toi, Sakura. »

Un léger baiser, ils se sentirent plus léger, à présent, ensembles pour un temps.

Sur la colline surplombant le lac, un couple d'amoureux se félicitait du travail accompli. Une jeune femme à longue couette blonde, en kimono violet, se congratulait de ses talents de commères et de menteuse invétérée tandis que son compagnon, aux joues marquées d'un triangle rouge, lui offrait ses traditionnels bleuets des champs.


End file.
